Perfect Purpose
by Dani Jones
Summary: What would one human do to please her masters? Idea from years ago finally written in one sitting. Where does this fate lead? Where all fates go but wish not to be. OC,AU


_**A/N: It's been a little while since I've been able to write. I lost my muse for a long time, but it's suddenly returned. This is an idea I've had for years, and never been able to write it down. I wrote this over the course of a week, and I've never felt such love. I hope you enjoy what I've done.**_

 _ **For those of you awaiting updates on my other works, don't worry - this story have reinvigorated my writing fire. They will be up soon.**_

 _ **Loves,**_

 _ **Dani Jones**_

* * *

 _A miracle…_

 _Simply a miracle…_

Marcus' precious wife stared at him intently, her faded crimson irises unblinking, yet, filled with a spark that he had not seen in almost a century. Her hand gripped his forearm tightly, her lips slackened. He could hear her words, though she did not speak them.

" _Hope_ , _Marcus._ "

Marcus glanced to Aro, who sat in the leather armchair across from him. He stared intently out of the window with one hand on his jaw, his expression unreadable, but Marcus could feel the humiliation rolling off of him. It filled the cabin of the private plane, causing the accompanying passengers to dare not speak. They all looked amusingly out of place in their grandiose cloaks and battle attire aside the modern luxury suite of the refurbished jet.

In the cabin with Marcus and Aro were their wives, Sulpicia and Didyme, along with Caius and his wife, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Renata. Renata seldom left Aro's side, and only did so with a direct order. Apart from Chelsea's influence to make her feel loyal to her coven, she had a special adoration and love for her master. Marcus saw the genuine nature of the connection, and because of it, he did not mind that Renata was Aro's near-constant shadow.

The flight was long, only made longer by the awful tension amongst the coven. Many of them were beginning to doubt the Volturi's true power. There was no doubt that Aro would see an end to that dissention. He would reaffirm his hold over them and the rest of the vampire world soon enough - what worried Marcus was _how_.

But Aro's plot was not foremost on Marcus' mind.

The _child_.

That marvelous miracle child that Marcus could not put from his thoughts. Didyme neither could separate from her small angelic face and her large brown eyes. It was no secret that Marcus and Didyme had yearned and dreamt of a child together, despite their immortality and obvious inability due to their physiological makeup.

Didyme eventually broke her yearning gaze, setting her head onto Marcus's shoulder. Athenodora glanced at the couple, clenching her fist in jealousy at her side away from Caius. How she _wished_ her husband would touch her like that...make her feel special as Didyme felt every moment of her existence…

She turned her head to look at Caius, who was staring with a scowl - exaggerated by his creased and angry brows - at the center glass table. Athenodora reached over slowly and set her hand atop his thigh, trying to give some comfort, but also to hint that she required some attention to quell her jealousy. Caius' head snapped up to look at her hand, then without lifting his head, his eyes moved up slowly with a dangerous expression. Athenodora recoiled, removing her hand quickly. Marcus did not miss this exchange.

Caius turned his head away again, and Athenodora dipped hers downward, in simultaneous shame and disappointment. But Caius' foot suddenly moved, setting it gently against hers, but not on top of her toes. Caius was a proud, yet enigmatic creature. Outward shows of affection were not his forte, but he still held a love for his wife of 3000 years. Athenodora's lips tugged upward into a gentle smile, but she kept her head down. Even through his tough exterior, her husband had his small ways of showing his love for her.

Sulpicia and Aro did not acknowledge one another.

Didyme's eyes closed, and in her escape from reality, she daydreamed of a small brown wavy-haired child with green sparkling eyes.

In the home of the Volturi, the _Palazzo di Priori_ , a slender human jogged down the halls in her bared feet, rushing about to finish preparations for the coven's return. All essential members had vacated the castle to join with Aro in his confrontation with the alleged immortal child, leaving only the newborns and a handful of caretakers to keep them under control. Madeleine, the hired secretary (and longest-lasting employee) of the Volturi rather enjoyed not having to be in her heels. Though she was already statuesque and tall, Aro had alluded none-too-subtly toward his requirement for her to be well-groomed.

" _I do enjoy pretty things…"_ Aro had whispered in her ear, simultaneously brushing his finger down her pale jawline. His lips were curved into an austere smile, but his eyes glistened with silent expectation and a warning. Madeleine spent her entire first paycheck - a handsome sum at that - and spent it on as many acceptable items of clothing as possible.

Madeleine was trained by the previous secretary, Valentina, before her sudden execution. Madeleine knew exactly what happened inside the walls of the _fortezza_. Unlike the other women, who bathed in the Volturi's lavish fortress and cashed the paychecks just as soon as they could get their manicured hands on them, Madeleine paid attention. She noticed the large groups going into the throne room, heard the screams, and saw the red-stained grout of the marble throne room before it could be properly bleached out.

It was not before long that she was let in on the secret.

Once she was told, she was bound.

After Valentina was killed, she knew that she had to be perfect at her job. After all, Valentina was killed for a simple spelling and not-so-simple grammar mistake. Madeleine was grateful for her private education, for syntax and language would not be an issue for her. The hardest part was forming to the masters' demands, once they learned how competent she really was.

Madeleine was a simple girl who grew up in the French countryside with her ambassador parents. Her mother was Welsh and her father was American. Her parents took her with them to Italy and left her to wander the city while they met with foreign dignitaries. Madeleine wandered too far off of the designated path, ending up in a strange alcove which looked as though it had not been disturbed in centuries.

From there, she was somewhat taken into custody, and interrogated by the angrier of the masters, Caius. The dark-haired smiley one forbade him from using draconian methods, instead offering her a position of employment in their fortress. She learned that day that she would never see her parents or school friends ever again.

Madeleine joked inwardly that she was lucky that the vampires had just eaten, and their thirst was quenched when she traipsed into their castle. It was a dark joke, but really, it was the only way to survive.

Madeleine finished the final preparations, setting fresh flowers in the vases around the castle, ensuring that the tapestry in the far east hallway had been repaired and re-hung just as it was before, and finally, retrieving the masters' dry cleaning and hanging it on the outsides of their private chamber doors. Madeleine was forbidden to enter such an intimate and private area of the masters', but it didn't matter; she wouldn't intrude anyway.

Her own chamber was modest, a smaller full-sized bed in the place of the large queen four-poster that was there before, only a desk and armchair filling the remainder of the space. Madeleine was allowed to borrow whatever books she wanted from the masters' expansive libraries, which would last any human more than 1000 lifetimes. It was her only link that kept her sane.

Madeleine heard the convoy of vehicles rumble into the underground parking structure, scrambling to get her heels back on, strapping them into the clasps and managing to stand up straight just as the doors opened. The grey-cloaked guard entered first, two of them holding open the gargantuan doors for the masters. Madeleine reached behind her and picked up a pile of post from atop her desk, setting it on a silver tray and holding it at attention as Aro swept toward her.

Her eyes widened a bit at their incredibly intimidating garb, not having seen them before they left for America. Aro put on a wide grin, walking to Madeleine and picking the mail up off of the tray, holding the moderately sized stack in his hand. He sifted through it quickly, faster than a human could see, tucking it neatly inside of his cloak.

"I presume nothing of importance requires our attention?"

"Not immediately, master," Madeleine replied evenly, "nothing more pertinent than what you have been attending...to..."

She hesitated as she finished her sentence, seeing Aro's smile twitch, and the change in his eyes.

 _It hasn't gone well,_ she thought worriedly. She was terrified for a moment that Aro would strike her down then and there for her insolence, but he did not. He tapped his palms together daintily, giving a soft and thoughtful "hmph" before blurring away. The rest of the guard disintegrated, leaving Madeleine standing at attention with her heart thumping quickly. It quieted after she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding.

Thankful for the brief interaction, Madeleine sat down at her desk and began her daily duties.

* * *

"Didyme?"

The golden-haired goddess sighed, her attention snapping back to Marcus, on whose lap her head was resting as he recited an epic poem, one of her favorites.. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry, _amore mio_ , but I cannot keep my mind straight." she sighed, quirking her lips to the side. Marcus smoothed his hand through her hair, his eyes sympathetic and concerned.

"Tell me…"

She stared straight into his face, admitting in a quiet voice. "The child...the child is the answer to our dreams."

Marcus crinkled his brows. "How so, my darling? She was conceived and birthed from a human...vampire females cannot…"

He trailed off, knowing just how hurtful his true words were to his wife. He hugged her close, moving her off of his lap and into his arms. "I am sorry, I did not mean to-"

"We could surrogate."

Marcus paused as Didyme spoke suddenly, her voice steady, and firm.

"...what?"

"We could use a surrogate, Marcus. Someone who could birth a child that is yours. It would belong to the both of us. Oh, Marcus...we could create a child of our own!"

Marcus' eyes were thoughtful, trying to decide in his mind if what she was proposing was a true possibility, or if she was suffering from visions of grandeur. Even if her wish was a possibility, getting the approval of Aro and Caius would be nigh impossible. Though Aro would be delighted at the prospect of a hybrid child to study, he wouldn't risk the commitment and probably liability a child of strange origins would require.

Besides...what if things went awry? What if the child had to be ended, just as was little Renesmee's fate?

Didyme tugged on her husband's sleeve. "Please?" she whispered again. Marcus leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"I promise that I will raise the subject at the next council meeting."

Didyme smiled, leaning against Marcus and snuggling into his chest. He hugged her close, closing his eyes. The rest of the night was observed in silence as they rested their minds. However quiet though, Marcus could not push the vision of a small child out of his mind.

* * *

Madeleine awoke the next morning as her alarm chirped, shutting it off and dragging herself out of bed before she could fall back asleep. She scuffled to the drapes on the opposite wall, opening them and hanging them on the hooks beside the window. The quickly hugged a robe around her smaller frame - the castle always being cold, but especially in the morning.

The morning frost lied across the bottom of the windowsill, her breath visible in the morning air. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant hillside, and Madeleine could not wait for it to warm the air. Moving quickly into the bathroom, she began getting ready for her day, taking extra care and haste to dress while her body was still warm from the shower.

Soon, she was bustling about the castle on her daily duties. First was doing light cleaning in the master's studies, then retrieving the dry cleaning from the merchant in the square, delivering it to the corresponding vampires, and lastly, delivering the mail and messages left in the night to Master Aro. Madeleine had completed her morning tasks, and was currently listening to the messages left during the night, making proper notes and writing down contact names to deliver to her master.

The calls were seemingly unimportant, one or two with queries and three with requests for appointments. Madeleine re-wrote one of the notes, as her handwriting was completely atrocious, and placed them atop the usual silver tray, walking briskly toward the grand room. She paused outside of the door as she heard raised voices. Straining to hear, she leaned forward, her ear on the small separation between the doors.

"You foolish old man! I'm surprised at your gall. Do I have to spell it out for you? Do you _enjoy_ causing problems for the Volturi? Do you not _remember_ our humiliation? Was it truly that long ago-?!"

"Caius, please." Aro interrupted Caius' tirade, his voice sharp, almost annoyed. "Marcus, this is a strange request indeed. Although I would be delighted to possess a child of such uniqueness, there isn't a plausible way to bring such a child into existence. We cannot simply choose a worthy human being and expose her to our world - there are liabilities."

"If there are any _worthy_ mortals…" Caius growled, his tone pretentious.

The words were suddenly hushed, a silence filling the rotunda. The doors suddenly opened, startling Madeleine. She jumped, two letters falling off of the top of the stack on the tray and fluttering to the floor. Caius glared at her, his eyes burning.

"Spying, are we? I do think you've just ended your employment."

"Come now, Caius. Enough. Come in, dear girl." Aro said over Caius' head, his voice a feigned cheerfulness, lofting through the air. Madeleine flushed in embarrassment, crouching quickly and retrieving the letters, waiting for Caius to move out of the way before making her way inside. Madeleine stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Aro to approach her, as was protocol. Aro stood from his throne, giving his normal blinding smile. He lifted a graceful hand and wriggled his pointer finger, beckoning her nearer.

Madeleine was only allowed up onto the dais when permitted. She walked steadily up the three marble steps, lifting the tray to his hand. Aro retrieved the envelopes before she could blink, sifting through them. He paused at her handwritten sheet of missed messages, clucking his tongue at the last name on the list.

"Do you require anything else, master?" she asked, her voice quiet to hide the shaking, her heart still recovering from Caius' earlier scare. Aro shook his head, his eyes distracted by one of the letters. Madeleine took her cue to leave, turning around.

"Are you out of your _mind?!_ " Caius suddenly roared, causing Madeleine to drop the tray, the _clang_ echoing across the marble surface of the throne room. Aro's eyes snapped to Caius, Marcus, and then Madeleine. She felt like shrinking into the ground, the atmosphere unbearably tense. Her hands shook as she knelt to pick up the tray, her palms leaving moisture on the sterling silver handles.

"A strange idea, brother, but perhaps...it will work…" Aro muttered thoughtfully, his fingertips grazing his chin. Madeleine was thoroughly confused, her eyes flickering between the three of them for a single clue of what was happening.

Aro spoke. "Madeleine, my dear...you have been a loyal employee for the time you have been with us. Tell me...are you a healthy young woman, no? Willing to serve your masters in any way they command?"

She nodded, the motion and answer automatic. Aro grinned, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. "Then it is settled."

Madeleine's heart began to race. _What have I just agreed to?_

Aro stood, walking down the dais and toward her at a hauntingly human pace. He did not blink or divert his gaze. His hands lifted once he stood before her, touching the sides of her face gently. "You will give us the greatest gift...and you will be well taken care of, you have my word."

Marcus had a peculiar expression, his face; one torn between gratefulness, and worry.

"M-Master...I'm sorry, but...I don't understand…" she muttered, Aro chortled, removing one hand, but keeping the other on her skin, the cold giving her goosebumps up her arms. He continued the unnerving stroking of her cheek and jawline.

"Forgive us, for this topic is very important. Marcus and his wife have decided to obtain a child similar to the one we encountered in America."

Madeleine felt that he was being intentionally coy. "Shall I start the adoption process?" she asked, her tone inflection rising at the end.

Aro grinned wider. "No, no, my dear. You are going to conceive, carry, and birth a child of Marcus' make."

Madeleine gaped, staring at her master. Her mind was suddenly scrambled with wild and incoherent thoughts. From what she knew of their visit, the child was a hybrid. She knew not how she was created, nor the fate of her mortal mother.

"I...master, I c-"

"You said that you would." Aro spoke matter-of-factly, his hand sliding from her cheek. "Not only will you be doing the Volturi and unrepayable service, but you will be giving Marcus and Didyme their ultimate wish. The child will be well cared for, as will you while you are carrying it."

 _...oh, God._

Madeleine could not muster words. She merely nodded, her skin as pale as a ghost, almost matching the marble white of her immortal masters.

"Master...how will I...uh...conceive?"

She could barely speak the words, her pale face flushing with red embarrassment at the idea of being intimate with anyone, save a _master_. Especially sweet, quiet Marcus.

Aro smirked. "That is between you and Marcus. I wish you well." he concluded, looking like a child who'd just been promised the biggest Christmas of his life. He turned and meandered back to his throne, muttering something barely able to be heard, but unable to be deciphered.

Marcus stood, walking toward Madeleine. He stopped beside her, facing the opposite way of the thrones. He spoke sideways to her. "Come with me, my wife will be delighted to hear the news. I would like you to be there when she hears it."

She nodded, following him out, unsteady on her heels, as her feet were sweating enough to wax the floor of the lobby twice over. She swallowed, the reality setting in. She felt a strange mix of excitement and horror - she presumed that it could be worse. She could have been carrying Caius' child.

The thought alone made her shiver.

Marcus led her to his private bed chambers, opening the door. Didyme blurred from the bed to his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest. Madeleine looked away, feeling as though she was invading their privacy.

"Husband, what is the news? I have been positively unsettled." she spoke in a whisper, sounding like a breeze through a perfect forest. Madeleine did not think such a sound existed, but then again, she accepted long ago that every day held a new adventure when it came to the Volturi.

"Didyme, my dear love...we've obtained Aro's approval."

Didyme squealed, the sound ringing in Madeleine's ears, causing her to cringe uncontrollably. Didyme hugged her husband near, a stream of opaque liquid trickling down her cheeks. Madeleine had seen this liquid before, and knew it to be their venom. Although she knew it replaced all of the fluids in a vampire's body, she had never seen one _weep_ it from their eyes.

Marcus and Didyme locked lips in a passionate and incomparable kiss. Didyme could absolutely not be contained. Marcus was smiling, and the sight was welcomed by Madeleine. She observed the couple, touched by their perfect love, rivaling anyone who believed that Romeo and Juliet shared any kind of true affection for one another. She was grateful that Marcus had dragged her through her discomfort to witness this moment.

Didyme and Marcus separated after what seemed like an hour, but Madeleine didn't mind. Didyme wrapped her arms around Madeleine, squeezing her too tightly. She wheezed from the inability to breathe, her lungs crushed under her flexible ribs. Didyme loosened her hold, but her affection did not dim.

"Thank you!" she gasped, smoothing her hair back three times in quick succession, "thank you, thank you! You are so _brave_ to volunteer for this. You are giving us the one thing we have ever wanted, and...oh, I simply cannot thank you enough!"

Madeleine was suddenly skittish, not feeling the weight of her commitment just yet. She shuffled her feet on the stone floor. Didyme giggled breathlessly at her behavior, pulling her into another hug. "I cannot wait to get started. Now, the gestation period is about a month long, so we have little time to prepare for the arrival. Oh, the nursery will be just _gorgeous_! I can see it already-"

"A month?" Madeleine interrupted, the shock giving her courage. Didyme nodded, Madeleine's shock not deterring her excitement. Marcus slipped an arm around Didyme, his face positively glowing. "But...but that's impossible."

"It will certainly be a strain on your body, but as Aro promised, we will ensure that nothing happens to you." Marcus' expression changed, looking softer and sympathetic.

Madeleine was stunned. Marcus and Didyme sat her on their bed - making Madeleine feel _extremely_ uncomfortable - and explained to her the ordeal with Isabella Swan-Cullen in America. What it did to her body, how the child was birthed, and how beautiful she was. They also discussed how quickly she would grow. Madeleine drank in the information, taking many mental notes, including possibly phoning Dr. Cullen with questions.

She paused, unsure if contacting the Cullens in any way would be sanctioned by the masters after the...incident. She quirked her lips to the side as the subject broached where she hoped it would not inevitably go - the conception.

The mood of the room changed - it was not tense, but tragic. Didyme's expression changed to what Madeleine could only interpret as mournful. Marcus seemed to comfort her, his forehead touching the side of her head. He purred gently, the sound gently vibrating through his chest.

"We have decided...since we want it to be genetically ours...that Marcus will conceive the child with you as couples have done since the beginning of time."

Marcus closed his eyes, his face mirroring Didyme's mournful one.

Madeleine shook her head. "No...no, no, no, I couldn- I can't do that. I couldn't possibly intrude like that-"

"There is no other way. We've already made our decision." Didyme's voice was firm, not matching her emotional expression.

Madeleine looked down at the floor. "I understand...I promise not to overstep any bounds." she said, quieter than a mouse. The room fell silent. "So...do we schedule this, or…?"

Didyme cracked a smile, the intensity of the situation slightly dissolving. "That seems silly, doesn't it? But I suppose there is no other way. When will you be ovulating?"

Her question was straightforward enough to make Madeleine blush once more. Didyme giggled softly, shattering what remained of the negative environment. "Um…" Madeleine muttered, shrugging. "My last...uh...cycle was a week ago."

"Ooh! That means you should be ovulating over the next four days, that is, if my nose hasn't let me down."

"Didyme!" Marcus chortled, nuzzling her head with his. Madeleine wished she was anywhere but there. She'd even take scrubbing the blood and venom off of the throne room floor after a feeding.

"It's settled then; you and Marcus can decide when you want to...seal our child's fate."

Madeleine sucked her lower lip in and nodded, not able to bring herself to look at Marcus. She stood, excusing herself. Once she was gone, Didyme looked into her husband's eyes. Marcus touched her chin with his fingers softly, kissing her forehead. Didyme only smiled, closing her eyes at her husband's tender affection.

* * *

Madeleine tossed and turned in her sleep, giving a soft moan. Her pillow slid off of her bed and onto the floor beside her, her movements restless.

 _Marcus' perfect flesh was beneath her fingertips. His muscles were well-defined and strong to the touch. She writhed slowly beneath his reciprocal touch, his lips descending onto her neck. Her body shivered, her arousal risen to a dangerous level. His hair lightly tickled her shoulders as it hung down, wavy and soft in all of its glory. Her hand slid into his hair and gripped at the roots as his teeth nipped at her skin, causing her to jump. She knew he was completely bare, the thought frightening and tantalizing her. Their skin touched, his ice searing the heat of her legs and waist._

 _She moaned, spreading her legs and preparing for him, silently begging for more. The "more" that she had never dared dream of before. She felt him surge forward against her, and-_

"AGH!" she shrieked as she tumbled out of the bed and straight to the stone floor. Her head thumped against the hard, cold surface, waking her up, but also scrambling her mind. She sat up from the floor on her arms, sitting against the vertical edge of her bed, putting her face into her hands. Her dream had a physical effect on her body that she had never felt, there was a _yearning_ …

She was terrified. From what she knew of copulation, the initial instance would be painful. Instead of fearing the pain, she feared humiliation in front of a master, regardless that it was the one she would prefer to see her in a less-than-admirable state.

Madeleine scrambled on all-fours to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

"Madeleine!"

Madeleine startled, knocking a tin of paper clips off of her desk, the container clattering to the floor. Heidi stood next to the desk, her bust somewhat in Madeleine's face as the dress that Heidi was wearing was very low-cut, adding an extra emphasis on what some would consider particularly well-gifted.

Madeleine cleared her throat, immediately self-conscious of her entire body - as she always felt in Heidi's presence. "I'm sorry...what do you need?"

"My Versace scarf; has it arrived?"

"No."

"The Louboutins?"

"No."

"You are useless." she spat. "I said I wanted them sent _express_."

"With all due respect, you asked for them to be custom made. The disclaimer said-"

Madeleine gasped as her neck was grabbed in Heidi's finely manicured hand, her body knocking over the chair as she was wrenched from it. "When I ask you to do something, I _expect_ it to be done _as fast as humanly possible_! Then again, all of you humans are so incredibly dense, perhaps I am asking the impossible!"

Madeleine's eyes bulged from her head as she body hung off of the ground in Heidi's hand. Heidi exposed her teeth. "I think you've outlived your use. I brought you in, _I can take you out_."

Heidi suddenly shrieked, her hand releasing Madeleine's throat. She crumpled to the ground, wheezing as she inhaled desperately, her hand splayed out on her chest. Aro and Jane stood at the end of the room, Jane's eyes fixed on Heidi. Heidi's body twitched in a disturbing manner, not quite like a seizure, but like she was attempting to stay still through the unbearable pain.

"I think she has realized her mistake, my dear one." Aro said in his usual lofty voice. Jane continued her torture for a moment more, releasing Heidi. Heidi exhaled forcefully, rushing to her feet. She straightened her dress and her hair.

"Forgive me, master." she said lowly, her eyes flickering to Jane, her lips just holding back a sneer.

"Miss Sutton is under our care, and has a master's pardon. I expect that you will not touch her or speak ill toward her again."

Heidi's head snapped to look at Madeleine, her eyes holding such a ferocity, it caused Madeleine to divert her gaze.

"Yes, master." Heidi said, disappearing in a blur. Madeleine only knew, because she knocked the tin with the heel of her shoe, causing it to fly into a column and make an actual dent in the faux-marble. Madeleine's eyes widened at the thinly-veiled rage that had caused the damage, looking back to Aro. Aro's face held a smile, but his eyes looked tired.

"Jane, dear, give us a moment?"

Jane was gone before Madeleine could see her. Aro extended a hand to help her up, but Madeleine hesitated. Aro's regal hand always held such a silent threat; she lifted her hand and set it into his, feeling his strength as he pulled her easily to her feet. He held her hand for a moment too long, his weary eyes perking.

He smirked. "My, my."

Madeleine flushed with embarrassment as she realized what he had seen. She almost wished for death.

"I assume you have decided concerning the conception. I applaud you for your timeliness."

"Yes, sir. We have decided on tonight."

Aro's eyes crinkled on the sides as his grin spread. " _Excellent_. I am to be informed as soon as it is successful."

Madeleine was slightly disgusted by the way Aro spoke of a living, breathing child as if it were a business transaction. She decided not to attempt to correct his thought process, only nodding. He lifted his hand to her cheek again, and then turned and went into the throne room alone.

Madeleine bent to clean up the scattered paperclips, also lifting her chair back onto its legs. She sank into it, looking down at her flat stomach. She sighed, leaning back into the chair and looking up at the ceiling. Her fluster turned swiftly to fear as their conversation played back through her mind.

 _Tonight. Tonight was when..._ _ **that**_ _...would happen._

She quickly busied herself tracking Heidi's packages, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach.

* * *

"I do not think that I can do this…" Marcus whispered, lying on his elegant bed with his wife curled against his chest. She lifted her head, resting her chin just below his Volturi crest necklace, looking into his face.

"I know...I have been fighting with myself since the moment she left our chambers. Marcus...I love you. I love you enough to allow you to create this child, but...the idea of you sharing that part of yourself with another is enough to undo me."

Marcus gave a single nod. "I understand. The day we met, I knew that I would not give my attention to another. You changed my world, and soon, became it."

Didyme gave a sad smile, leaning up to kiss him. His hand lifted to rest on her back, feeling the softness of her golden hair. She broke the kiss, whispering. "But this child would be _ours_. Fully ours. I am not sure that I am willing to let that go."

"Our predicament is…"

"A predicament." Didyme finished, speaking as if trying to be humorous, but not giving it nearly enough effort.

"For you...and for our child...I will do it."

Didyme nodded, her jaw tightening briefly. "My love, would you promise me something?"

"Yes, of course; anything."

Didyme chewed on her lower lip, hesitating to speak. "Promise me...swear on the life of our child...you will not kiss her. Not the way you kiss me."

Marcus looked legitimately surprised, touching her chin and forcing her to kiss him again. She gladly accepted the kiss, entwining their tongues in a show of hot passion. After they parted, he whispered, "Didyme, my Didyme...I have never loved another, nor will I ever. I promise that I will not show any love, but I will show tenderness. After all...the girl is terrified. And she should be - this ordeal may take her life."

"I can be agreeable to that." she replied shortly. "But know that I do plan on taking you after you are finished. I do not think I can bear the scent of her on you. I want _mine_ in her place.

Marcus chuckled once, playing with the ends of her hair behind her back. "I understand completely, and I expect no less of you."

Didyme gave a gentle smirk, good humor returned. She lied her head back down. "Just _think_ , Marcus...a little baby with your hair, or maybe mine. I wonder if it will have our eyes from our mortal lives. Oh, Marcus-!"

Marcus grinned, squeezing her near him. Their lips reconnected, but with a different type of intensity. Marcus rolled carefully, putting his beloved beneath him.

* * *

Madeleine waited in the guest chambers, their location agreed upon. She did not wish to commit such an act in her own bedroom, for fear that the memories would follow her every night for the rest of her time here. She could not bear to be in the master's chambers, and so they decided to meet on mutual ground.

The chamber was elaborate, used for visiting coven leaders, heavy crimson drapes covering the wide window and lining the four-poster canopy bed. Madeleine sat stiffly on the bed, waiting. She hid behind the closed curtains, wearing a rather scandalous piece of cloth that Didyme had loaned her. Didyme had justified her inappropriate gift by insisting that Madeleine would have use for it. After all, this was a child they were creating. There were certain...logistics that had to be working properly.

Madeleine flushed merely thinking about it. She played with the silk ribbon around her waist, gnawing on her lower lip, almost breaking the skin. She knew that one day, she would give this part of herself to someone else - but she never imagined that it would be like _this_.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Marcus was polite, in this uncomfortable situation, giving her warning by letting the door make sound rather than appearing in his normal silent fashion. He heard her scramble on the comforter, pausing in front of the heavy drapes before gently drawing them to the side, looking at her small, vulnerable form. She was on her side on the bed, her knees curled up toward herself. She stared at him with wide eyes, clearing her throat as she sat up. Marcus stayed standing, wearing a heavy robe as he usually did, and a full suit. His hair was pulled back into a queue.

He gave a gentle smile. "Good evening." he said gently.

"Hi…" she replied, yanking herself out of her idiotic staring and averting her gaze, unable to meet his again. The bed sank as he gently sat on the edge, his fingers touching her chin to raise her eyes.

"I know that this is a delicate situation...but my wife and I are forever indebted to you for what you are doing for us." he dropped his voice to a whisper, his adam's apple moving gently as he swallowed. "I will make this as painless as possible, I promise."

Madeleine closed her eyes, nodding. Her entire body shivered as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, slipping his robe off and letting it fall with a light _thump_ to the ground. Marcus' hands gently settled onto her upper arms, pushing her carefully to lie down. Madeleine complied, straightening her legs from their curled position. His body emanated cold, easily winding through the thin fabric of the neglige and causing goosebumps all over her body.

Marcus' lips moved from her shoulder up to her neck, and Madeleine's eyes flew open as the similarity between her current situation and her dream sprung to her mind. Her hands lifted and set onto his shoulders, pushing his suit coat off. Marcus' hands slid slowly, giving her plenty of warning before he approached her more sensitive areas.

Madeleine gasped as his hips settled against hers, and she felt his readiness.

His hand parted the folds of the neglige, drifting slowly to her throbbing center. He paused, touching the pad of his finger gently against her before sliding it in. She gasped, her back arching. She gave a throaty moan as his finger explored her, exploiting her weak points.

Though her body was being tantalized, it was dulled by a nagging in her mind, which turned to screaming.

She couldn't defile him. She could not take him from his solemn vows to his wife.

Madeleine was shocked by the strength of her thoughts, her decision being made for her. Marcus' hands reached for the tie of her robe, when she sharply spoke.

"Stop."

Marcus' hands froze immediately, his head lifting to look at her. He withdrew his hand, looking worried.

"Stop!" she shrieked, though he had already retreated. He moved from the bed completely, standing beside it. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, but he was otherwise clothed. Madeleine hugged her arms around herself to hide her body showing through the sheer fabric, shaking her head quickly. "No; no, no, no!" she whined, dropping her head and beginning to weep.

Marcus was startled, unsure of what to do. "...Miss Sutton? Madeleine?"

Her cries turned into wails. "I'm s-s-sorry, master. I can't do this. I can't do this!"

Marcus peered into her bonds, surprised by what he found. She held a deep respect for he and Didyme both, which he previously knew, but he was intrigued by the intensity of it.

"I c-can't...touch you like this. I'm sorry…"

Marcus exhaled gently, moving back onto the bed, but keeping a neutral distance. "Does this mean...you will not carry our child?'

"I…"

Madeleine paused. She didn't know what this meant. "I don't know, master."

Marcus inclined his head, mostly to hide his breaking heart. He nodded, standing from the bed. He retrieved his cloak from the ground, and left without another word. Madeleine curled back onto the bed, hugging her knees close to her body in the fetal position, and turning her face into the pillow to quiet her ragged sobs.

* * *

"I'm daft; it was too much to ask of her, and I should have known that." Didyme whispered, her face looking hollow, heavy bags beneath her eyes. Marcus smoothed her hand as he sat across from her, silent and mournful. This was the end of their dream - and they both realized that their effort was all in vain.

"I feel as though the baby has died." she admitted, "my chest feels... _hollow_ , even with my lack of a heartbeat. Oh, Marcus...I thought this was our chance."

Marcus only nodded, lifting her hand toward his lips and gently kissing the back.

"I heard her." she dropped her voice, "I heard her telling you to stop. She sounded so afraid...I feel guilt over it."

"You mustn't feel guilty - she agreed on her own accord."

"I cannot help but feel that we pressured her into it, my love; I know that Aro certainly did." she gasped suddenly, covering her mouth with her other hand. "Dear God, how do you think Aro is going to react? His little experiment being cancelled because a human couldn't bear to go through with it? He will kill her."

"I'm sure not…" Marcus replied reassuringly, though he knew that his wife was most likely correct, for she knew her brother the best, and of his notorious temper when pushed.

There was a knock on the door hours later, both of their heads snapping to the door. Didyme jumped up and answered it, blinking in complete surprise. "Madeleine! I did not expect to see you here."

"I'm sorry about the intrusion, but...I've been doing some research. There is another way."

Didyme's eyes widened. "You mean...you are still willing to do this?"

Madeleine nodded. "Yes. It was never carrying your baby that was the issue."

Didyme squealed, tugging Madeleine into the room. Marcus was on his feet, his face blatantly shocked. "How?" he asked, stepping forward.

Didyme pushed Madeleine to sit in an armed chair, unintentionally leaning onto the arms and into Madeleine's face. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

Madeleine shrunk into the chair at her intensity and close proximity, muttering nervously despite her excitement. "Um...it's called artificial insemination. It's a medical procedure that originated in the United States. It's gaining popularity around the world, but the doctor's take a sperm donor, and fertilize the woman, and she will grow a baby just as a normal conception."

"Will we have to go to America?" Marcus asked.

Didyme spun around to face him. "Marcus, I would go to _Mars_ and back for this! It's possible! Oh, my Gods above!"

"The only obstacle is money." Madeleine said, for she assumed she would be compensating for the procedure.

Didyme scoffed. "Do you honestly think that you will be paying for this? For _our_ baby? Did you hit your head or something?!" she shouted, but with a dazzling grin on her face. Madeleine only started to chuckle once Didyme erupted into laughter. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's schedule an appointment right now!"

"I've already called; I have a physical in the morning, then after a few tests, we should be scheduled with the OB/GYN."

* * *

Two weeks later, everything was in order. Marcus and Didyme had arranged for the most qualified and highly-recommended doctor in Europe, flying Madeleine to Finland to have the procedure done. They even paid extra to expedite the process, getting the blood work back in a matter of hours and filling out the proper paperwork in less than forty seconds.

Madeleine sat in the back of the expensive car used to transport the masters, her hand wandering to her belly, as if she could see the results from the procedure done only three days prior. Didyme saw her through the rearview mirror, turning around to smile at her.

"Do you feel anything?"

Madeleine shook her head. "Not quite yet. You'll be the first to know when I do."

A sound of utter excitement squeaked through her teeth. She turned back around, leaning over the middle console to kiss Marcus' cheek. Marcus smiled at her affection, slowing as they rounded the hillside toward Volterra. As they entered through the main courtyard rather than the underground garage, Madeleine saw Aro and Renata standing near the doors; Aro with his usual Cheshire grin, and Renata standing close behind him with her hand touching the back of his shoulder.

Marcus exited the vehicle, blurring around to open Didyme's door. Aro was suddenly at Madeleine's, startling her. He reached his hand out to help her out of the vehicle, his skin somehow always surprising her at how cold it was.

"Was the procedure successful?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side like a playful cat with ulterior motives.

"There is a 90% success rate - I will know for sure tomorrow, at the rate this baby will grow. I will take a traditional pregnancy test."

Aro nodded, pulling her gently from the car and to her feet. His hand settled on her lower back, unsettling her at the somewhat intimate touch, escorting her inside. Renata followed closely behind, also unnerving Madeleine. Marcus and Didyme walked hand-in-hand beside them, both positively glowing. Once inside, the couple took her to her room, acting as if she were a child that had just had a traumatic experience. They tucked her into bed, even bringing her a tray of bread and cheese.

Madeleine felt very skittish at their special treatment of her, feeling that she was to be punished for this breach of manners and lack of proper placement.

"Do you require anything else from us?" Didyme asked, somewhat bouncing on her feet. Madeleine shook her head, heat in her cheeks as she paused to swallow a slice of cheese before being able to answer.

"No, mistress. Thank you."

Marcus put his arm around Didyme's waist, tugging her gently away. Madeleine had the feeling that she would not leave otherwise. Madeleine sunk into the fluffy pillows - which had replaced her flat one mysteriously, yet not - and snuggled into her coverlet. As she lied on her side, she put her hand gently on her belly, unsure if the slight bulge was the baby, or the bread and cheese she'd just consumed.

While on that train of thought, she faded off into a restful and much-needed sleep.

* * *

Didyme knocked on the bathroom door, impatient at the human rate of using the restroom.

"Are you all right? Are things working well?" she prodded, tapping her toe on the stone ground.

Madeleine physically cringed at the awkwardness of someone inquiring on her _private_ business. "I'm fine!" she said almost too sharply, holding the home pregnancy test between her legs over the bowl of the toilet. It was hard enough to urinate onto a stick on demand, harder when someone was waiting!

Finally, she was able to go. Unsure of how much urine to pour onto the stick, she emptied her entire bladder onto it, resulting in unpleasant splatters on the porcelain edge and her inner thighs. She sighed in disgust and frustration, setting the test carefully on a folded square of toilet paper, then cleaning up her mess.

Didyme could hear that she was finished, walking in three tight circles outside of the door. Marcus chuckled as he approached the scene. "My, my; do not torment the poor thing."

"But this is _it_ , Marcus!"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I know, _amore mio_."

Madeleine finally emerged, giving the stick a gentle shake in her hand. Didyme's hand snapped out and grasped her wrist. " _Don't shake it!_ The box says _not to!_ "

" _Sister!_ " Aro shouted from down the corridor, also wishing to be present for the unveiling. Didyme removed her hand, her eyes narrowed at her biological brother. Aro lifted his chin, knowing he had authority in more ways than one over her.

Aro's strict demeanor turned tender as his eyes fell upon Madeleine, whose own eyes were filled with fear. He reached out and smoothed the back of his fingertips over her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Fine…" she whispered, unable to speak any louder. She diverted her attention to the pregnancy test, feeling completely awkward, and on the verge of tears at the manifestation of yet more pressure.

 _Please work. Think fertile thoughts! I will not be able to stand their disappointment if the procedure doesn't work…_

Didyme screamed suddenly - a piercing, hair-raising noise. She threw her arms around Marcus' neck, crying openly.

Madeleine was afraid to look. Didyme's reaction was too mixed to decipher based solely on that.

"It _worked_." Aro said in wonder, lifting Madeleine's arm to view the test, still clutched in her grip. "We are officially expecting."

* * *

It only took a week and a day for Madeleine to begin feeling the taxing side-effects.

She knelt on the floor of her small bathroom, her head pressed against the cold tile, in need of its quenching on her hot forehead. She moaned lowly, lifting her head just in time to vomit into the toilet once again. Though she had been prepared elaborate meals, she never managed to keep them down for longer than an hour - even water was her body's enemy.

Didyme was beside herself with worry, scouring every scrap of Carlisle's medical journals for this unusual situation. Marcus did his best to comfort Madeleine, often lending his hand to her hot forehead to cool her.

Aro did not seem worried in the least bit.

He always commented on her progress, giving a small pat to her belly as he concluded each visit. He was documenting every step of the way, as if she was some experiment that would change everything.

But to Aro, it _would_ change everything.

* * *

Two weeks in, two weeks to go.

Every day - almost every minute, Madeleine felt - she was being examined by someone in the Volturi who had medical training. Didyme fretted over the bruises that littered her belly, while Marcus worried about her food consumption. She'd shriveled to a literal skeleton, her collarbones prominent, as well as the top of her ribcage and sternum. Even her breasts looked deflated, and hung pathetically to the sides of her chest as she laid.

"Carlisle's journals say to feed the expecting mother blood - the fetus is half vampire, after all." Demetri said, being one of the ones with medical training.

"But in the clearing, Nahuel said that he could survive on blood _and_ human food. Why isn't the food working?" Aro asked, sitting opposite of Madeleine's bed, his knee crossed over the other.

"I don't know - but she needs to gain weight, or she will die of kidney failure before the birth."

Aro clapped his hands at once, Corin appearing in the doorway.

"Corin, _mi stella_ , please fetch some blood from the leftovers in the dungeon. Bring AB-."

She nodded, quickly leaving. Madeleine felt sick to her stomach, but not from the baby. The idea of a human having to pay the price for the hybrid child hurt her deeply. She was surprised - after being employed for as long as she had been, she should be used to the death. But alas, her life was never at their expense.

She wondered briefly if any of the vampires felt the same - taking a life to sustain theirs.

 _Probably not_.

It pained her to imagine the sweet couple, Marcus and Didyme, murdering humans. She pushed the picture out of her mind, sitting up with a dry retch. Marcus was ready with a bowl, but nothing came up from her stomach. She laid back down gently, groaning and wincing at the pain. She jumped suddenly as the fetus kicked against one of her broken ribs, crying out. Her body shook, only hurting her more.

Marcus produced a syringe of morphine from the bed-stand - a notable supply stolen from the local medical clinic - stacked neatly inside. He pushed the needle into her arm, which Madeleine did not mind in comparison to her current suffering. The morphine only dulled the agony, not ridding of it completely.

Corin returned with a goblet of blood, dry and crusting blood on the outside of the cup, proving its fresh retrieval. Madeleine grimaced, but her eyes perked as she suddenly caught a whiff of the blood. It smelled _celestial_. She reached a hand toward it. "Give...give it to me. Now…."

Aro had already taken the goblet, and touched it to her lips. She drank it with no hesitation, desperate for the nourishment. The morphine also dulled her mind, subduing any disgust she would have normally had. She shuddered as it ran down her throat, and felt the fetus immediately calm. She swallowed the entire goblet, a trickle running from the edge of her mouth. She swiped her tongue sideways to catch it, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"More...please…."

Aro only smirked, gesturing for another goblet. Corin returned within moments, giving a small and respectful bow as she handed the elegant cup to her master. Aro set it to her lips again, letting her drink in large gulps. Once that goblet had been emptied, she hiccuped, but looked immediately healthier, somehow.

Demetri immediately took her vitals again, reporting the progress. Aro was very pleased.

"I want blood delivered to her room every hour on the hour." he ordered, "Corin, please inform the Guard."

* * *

Things were better after the cure for angry fetus had been discovered. Madeleine was able to get up and walk around, though gingerly. Despite not having a strong baby attacking her from the inside, she still had multiple injuries. Marcus or Didyme were always nearby to help her along, Didyme going as far as to change her clothing every day and drawing baths for her.

It felt very wrong to be serviced by a master's wife. This, Madeleine could not ignore.

Marcus was there every night, reading works of Shakespeare, Thomas Moore, and Karamazov to her, as well as the baby. After finishing his reading, he would sing to the baby, sitting at Madeleine's bedside with his hand on her baby bump.

The circumference of her belly grew every day. Demetri measured her daily, writing the progress for his master in his journal. Aro marveled, delighted to be present for the events, though he'd lived vicariously through Edward's thoughts during the incident. Aro stopped by every few days as his schedule allowed, only to marvel and check Demetri's medical follow-ups.

"Absolutely _magnifico_ …" he would always say, touching her belly without asking. His eyes would unfocus, as they did when he was peering into the thoughts of his unsuspecting guests. He quirked his lips to the side, giving a small "hmph", and then walking away without another word.

"My brother is confuddled by why he cannot hear the infant's thoughts." Didyme answered Madeleine's unanswered question, patting her hand. "He is used to being in control of all things. As he always says, 'the unknown is a liability'."

Deep in Aro's elaborate study, the masters held a meeting.

"Now, brothers - the question now is of Miss Sutton and her mortality status after the baby is born. I would like to hear opinions."

Caius had no hesitation voicing his opinion. "There are too many of us as it is - bearing a quasi-child does not warrant her immortality. She has been here too long as it is - she should not have been here to create this abomination."

Marcus growled, restraining himself from childishly kicking Caius beneath the table.

"I heartily disagree!" Marcus chimed, one of his hands clenched. "Suffering as she has on behalf of a master deserves her immortality, if not complete immunity! And watch your words, Caius; this is my child you are speaking of, and soon, your _successor_."

Caius openly snarled, slamming his fist into the table, making a dent.

"Brothers, please." Aro said calmly, narrowing his eyes briefly at Caius for denting his fine oak table. "I can see that there are two opposing votes, which makes me the breaker of the tie. I require more time to think about it - immortality is a golden gift to give, but Marcus does have a point."

Marcus and Caius did not break gazes, as if trying to out-stare one another. Aro was pleased to see such passion from the both of them, thoroughly enjoying this twisted game.

"We shall wait until the culmination - it is then, that I will make my decision."

* * *

Madeleine was ready for the baby to be born.

She had become used to the pain, the shooting and stabbing sensations whenever she tried to move. She was developing a severe case of cabin fever, becoming restless in her own bed. According to Carlisle's timeline of events, the baby was due at any time.

Marcus sat silently by her, looking unblinkingly out of the window to the square below, listening to the children play and splash in the fountain.

"Master?" she ventured, hesitant to break the welcome silence.

His head turned to her immediately, a small and friendly smile gracing his lips. "Yes, Madeleine?"

"Um...I've heard murmurings...about...what's going to happen to me when this is over."

Marcus inclined his head, the moments of anticipation making Madeleine go crazy. Marcus knew it was time to be honest.

"Madeleine...there is contention among the masters of what is to become of you. I feel that the decision should be mine and my wife's, but Aro disagrees. I suppose I knew that he would - though he is not truly the "king", he does rule as the authoritarian. He must keep the best interests of the entire coven in mind."

Madeleine nodded, though the blood drained from her face. She sat up slowly, propping herself up on her arms. "Does my opinion matter in this at all?"

"I'm afraid I would be lying if I answered in the affirmative."

"...I see." She sighed, ignoring the pain in her ribs, still leaning on her arms. "If I had my choice...I do not know if I would become immortal. It just seems...well, _forever_. And I struggle with the idea of drinking blood - a life-force - from another human. It just seems cruel."

The moment she ended, she realized just how far down her throat her foot was. She scrambled to apologize, but Marcus lifted his hand to stop her.

"In my human life, I was a priest. I worshipped and devoted my life to the Lord. When I was changed - against my will - I truly struggled with the idea of taking the life of an innocent. ' _Thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not kill…_ ' always echoed in my mind. But once I decided that since I was a devil's spawn, I'd lost my place in heaven. Besides...I am used to eternity. I'm sure the time in purgatory will pass quickly."

Madeleine stared at him, her heart broken for him. "How did you...take your first life?"

Marcus' smile was stiff. "My wife helped me through it. I say a prayer for the soul of the life I end, and kill in the most painless way possible."

It warned Madeleine's heart to hear his words. She felt immensely relieved that at least one vampire in this coven wasn't a complete monster. She smiled, reaching her hand out. Marcus took her hand, and then she squeezed it. "Thank you...for all that you have done for me."

Marcus nodded. "Is it I who should be thanking _you_."

There was a moment of mutual appreciation, a bond that formed between them that was not there before. Just as Madeleine opened her mouth to speak, an unrecognizable screech echoed through the room. Marcus was terrified, standing and looking down at her in helpless horror.

Aro was immediately in the room, as was Didyme and Demetri. Madeleine held her belly in both hands, tears streaming down her face. She could not breathe.

"Madeleine! _Madeleine!_ " Didyme cried, trying to hold her face in place.

"The baby is coming." Demetri said, throwing sheets from the bed to create a level space. "The placenta may have detached. If that is the case, we only have minutes before she bleeds to death."

There was a sudden and sickening _crack_ , and the room paused.

Everyone knew immediately that the baby had broken her pelvis in two.

Madeleine screamed again, the sound already hoarse from intensity. Demetri and Marcus moved quickly, moving her numb and useless legs apart, and preparing for the birth.

"Can she push? Can she do it naturally?" Didyme asked in a whisper, her eyes showing her fear.

"No; she's paralyzed from the waist down." Demetri replied, his voice quiet, but unsteady. He feared in the back of his mind the punishment if the child did not survive. "We will need to perform a caesarean section."

Madeleine's body seized, twitching in an unnatural fashion, her eyes squeezed closed. "P-Please…!" she sobbed, her fingers jutting out in an uneven claw, her body at the mercy of the trauma.

Demetri produced a sharp knife - not of surgical grade - and began to incise her skin. Madeleine did not feel the cut, nor would she have anyway. It paled in dramatic comparison to her current agony.

The knife bent as it hit the placenta, it being too strong for common steel. Marcus leaned down and bit into it, separating it with his teeth. Demetri used several towels to soak up the blood and various gestational fluids, soon exposing the side of the baby. Didyme clung to her brother's side, who only set his hand on hers and patted it gently.

Madeleine was slipping away. Her eyes were half-closed as fuzziness took over the edges of her vision, working steadily toward the middle.

"She is not to live." Aro said steadily, Didyme's head snapping to his in absolute shock.

" _What?!_ Aro!" she shouted, shoving him. Aro only stumbled backward, his face giving no expression, but his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Do not touch me." he said lowly, his gaze turning back to the gruesome scene before him. "Caius is right - she is undeserving as well as ungifted. There are too many of us."

Marcus reached his arms into Madeleine's womb, his sleeves stained in her blood, and withdrew the infant, who began to cry almost immediately. Demetri suctioned out its nose and mouth, allowing it to breathe. The cord still connected mother and child. The baby keened and cried, breathing its first breaths of life. Didyme covered her mouth with both hands, staring at the tiny form. It's fingers curled, eyes scrunched closed.

Marcus held the baby in his hands, staring at it in complete awe.

"It's...it's a boy." Marcus says breathlessly, smoothing his thumb gently over the infant's forehead, as if to soothe it.

"He looks like you; Marcus, he looks like _you!_ " Didyme said intensely, standing next to her husband. She slipped her finger into the small boy's hand, feeling it clutch her finger like a lifeline. Venom rose in her eyes, trickling down her cheeks.

Madeleine heard the baby's first cries, before she slipped into darkness.

The room froze as her heartbeat stopped.

"No!" Didyme gasped. Didyme took the baby from Marcus, who began to cry louder, as if he felt his mother's passing. Marcus began chest compressions, desperate to get her heart going enough to pump venom through her.

" _What_ are you doing?" Aro said sharply, his hand slamming harder than necessary onto Marcus' shoulder. "Do not defy my decision."

" _Forget_ your decision, Aro!"

Marcus leaned down and bit into Madeleine's neck, injecting her with venom. Aro growled, throwing Marcus away from her. Marcus' back collided with the wall, cracking it.

" _STOP IT!"_ Didyme screamed, the baby's screeching growing louder. She was completely torn between comforting and shushing the baby the protecting her husband - a dichotomy she had never experienced. Her husband was always foremost in her heart and mind.

Demetri took the baby, keeping him safe, while Didyme charged at Aro, jumping onto his back and pushing him to the ground. Marcus rushed to Madeleine, pumping her chest fifteen times, but it was of no use.

Aro subdued Didyme, his teeth bared. "I hope you understand the _seriousness_ of what you have done."

The hypothetical dust settled, and the room quieted, except for the baby, still crying in Demetri's hands.

The room of absent of a heartbeat, solidifying Madeleine's fate.

Didyme's face crumpled as she put it in her hands. Marcus also looked defeated, but his attention was turned to the small child. He took him from Demetri, looking down into his little, perfect face. The baby was grimacing, as healthy children do, but calmed at once as Marcus spoke.

"Hush, my little son. I will make things all right."

The boy opened his eyes, seemingly having grown even while lying in his father's arms. Marcus gasped.

"His eyes are green."

"Just like his mother's." Aro replied, mesmerized by the child - his anger forgotten for the moment.

Didyme took great care in arranging posthumus services for Madeleine.

She arranged for an effigy to be made of Madeleine's healthy body, hiding her weakened and beleaguered form beneath it. The stone was carved expertly from marble, her features just as beautiful as they were in life. She had a special mausoleum built in the gardens for the placement of her body, hoping to teach her son of his mother's sacrifice, and how pure her heart was.

Mere months later, a growing lad of two feet ran down the hallway. "Mama! Papa!" he shouted excitedly, holding a copy of _Les Miserables_ in his hands. Marcus and Didyme both appeared in the hallway, grinning at their beloved child.

"Marius! What merits such excitement?" Marcus asked, bending to pick him up and lift him briefly in the air before hugging him close. He propped his son on his hip, looking into his emerald orbs.

"Papa, I found my name! Look!" he pointed to a page in the book, mentioning his name.

Didyme giggled, kissing Marius' head. "That is not your namesake, but how special to share it with a brave-hearted man as he."

Marius grinned, his cheeks positively glowing. Didyme's gaze turned to Marcus, and he gave a soft nod. Didyme took Marius' hand.

"My son, _amato mia..._ your father and I would like to tell you something."

Marius looked between them both, curious. "What is it?"

"We'd like to tell you the story of your mother."

Marius suddenly went very solemn, his unnatural maturity shining through. "You've barely told me anything...why now?"

"We think you are old enough to understand now. We want you to know her, as you know us."

He nodded as his father set him back to his feet, his parents taking his hand on either side. They walked to the blooming gardens, and toward the beautiful tomb locked by a formidable lock. Marcus withdrew a key, unlocking it. Removing the chain, he opened the doors, a quiet _creak_ greeting them.

The crypt was dark and cold - Marius feeling goosebumps rising on his skin. The only light that shone in was from a small window atop the wall, a natural spotlight falling onto the stone body of his mother.

He approached it slowly, lifting a careful hand to set it on the effigy's. He was silent, Marcus and Didyme gauging his reaction.

"Madeleine, right…?"

"Yes, _mio dolce._ "

"I feel...like I know her. Like she's here with me."

His parents were stunned by Marius' words, listening in silence.

"This may sound...daft...but I feel that she tucks me into bed sometimes."

Didyme's eyes welled. She walked forward and kissed his brown wavy hair. "Your mother was wonderful and selfless. We would not have you if it were not for her. You are welcome to come here as you wish, and pay homage to her."

He nodded, turning around to hug his mother. "I love you, mama."

Marcus hugged him from his other side, closing his eyes and feeling the perfect love between the three of them.

From above, Madeleine watched. She smiled softly, watching the son she never got to meet with his family. Blowing a soft kiss, she watched it travel down and onto Marius' head, and though she was never asked what she would name her child, she loved "Marius". This kiss gave him protection and blessed his life, for even though she could never hug him like Marcus and Didyme could, she would watch him from the heavens, and love her son from afar.


End file.
